Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 June 2017
02:39 I have tested, you can have up to 999 lives in SMBX 02:40 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Urp 02:40 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Yep 02:55 02:55 Flockky's handwriting 02:55 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> during my rather inactive months 02:55 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I did see handwritten results 02:57 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> And he even jammed my full name in 02:57 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Even though I may modify it slightly 02:59 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Asew is going flashy 03:07 03:07 was sugar drops on dreamworld? 03:07 and here's Edwin'sone 03:07 *Edwin's one 03:07 Wow we posted a comment at the exact same moment 03:07 @Papa: Nope 03:08 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> It is impossbible 03:09 No, it is asymptotically impossible :P 03:10 Your fanon should have that as the difficulty equivalent to NI XD 03:11 There should be a new world. Called. Anti-Matter world (Or some other name) Where its Reverse Gravity. everything is the opposite way 03:11 like everything moves upwards 03:11 maybe instead of dreamworld. or Maybe Anti-Gravity could be added to dreamworld 03:12 it would be an additional challenge 03:12 or maybe some parts of the board are anti-gravity 03:13 Like Soda crush. but there is no soda. and it cannot be risen or removed. 03:13 it stays for the whole level 03:13 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Yep 03:13 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Antigravity is an entirely Soda element 03:14 but maybe a new game feature. Maybe called ''Space World' Where allen is the main character. (Like Odus) 03:14 That would be interesting. 03:15 what are some levels that you would think would look cool with Anti-Gravity? 03:16 I have an idea for a new element. 03:17 Powered Conveyor Belt. 03:17 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Hahahah 03:17 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Or a conveyor belt that can reverse directions 03:17 To activate it. you need to match something near the power supply. It will start moving. and you can deactivate it too. by matching somthing again 03:20 or add an Unlimited mode. Where you can generate a board. Just a general match of candy crush. Where you can set how big the board is. How many candies you want. and what spawns. If you want blockers. or cannons. they get generated. Just like a generated game 03:21 and you choose what mode. 03:21 If you win the generated match. There might be bonuses. maybe sugar drops. 03:21 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Hahahah 03:22 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> This is similar to a Monster Busters element I found 03:22 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Papa did you finish your design 03:24 it looks a little complicated. and confusing (more confusing) I might wait until king release a level editor. 03:26 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I doubt it will 03:26 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> IT isn't complicated at all. It is just copy-pasting elements 03:26 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> and placing them appropriately 03:27 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I think you are just trying to make a complicated board 03:28 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Here is a tip 03:28 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Try to recolor borders on that big square area of the empty slide 03:30 Maybe my third entry will be in the style of levels I used to make before Game Maker :P 03:31 And it'll be a completely brand-new type of Mixed level, because jellies and blockers are asymptotically impossible to show on the same square using my old method 03:36 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> hahahaha 03:37 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I will be doing more programming stuff though 03:38 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> are you here still guys 03:46 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> where did they go? 03:47 Chat lag :/ 03:49 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> hahahaha 03:49 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Both courtem and papa got the chat lag 03:50 how do you overlap the elements? 03:51 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> use the arrange tool 03:51 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> It allows you to put elements in front or behind 03:51 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> (just remember that this version is VERY VERY rough) 03:51 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> You will just submit one using this editor 03:52 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I will give you another one once I updated it into a Powerpoint version 04:03 I think I'll make this one a five-colored level so that I won't have to do too much extra work for the DW version 04:04 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> hahahahah 04:05 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> How about a 4 colored Re and a 6 colored Dw version? 04:05 Yeah, this time for sure 04:09 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> There aren't many 4 colored Re and 6 colored Dw level 04:09 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> out there 04:09 I know 04:09 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> The next contest WILL be a Dw contest 04:09 You told me 04:09 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> The poll still votes in favor of reviving AND extending Dw 04:13 Hi 04:15 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY 04:15 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> CJAY 04:15 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> How's ya day goin' 04:16 It's okay. Let's talk about the matter. 04:16 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> YEP 04:16 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> But first I am going to presetnt several stuff 04:16 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Go to the prime time wiki 04:17 Ok, but before that, check out my opening time on my profile. 04:18 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Sure 04:18 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I will 04:18 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Do you live on the other side of the planet' 04:18 That shows up the active hours, particularly when the small/big update is out, I'll be active. 04:19 Yes. I'm in my time zone (UTC+8). 04:20 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Active as in my activity ratings 04:20 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> (you can click on Active to see my ratigng scle) 04:20 Hi Cjay 04:21 Hi 04:23 @Mulligan: Assuming that the episode release day is Wednesday, which is a work day, I may not always be active to see the release. 04:24 In the events of heavy rainy hours when I'm off from school. 04:25 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> ype 04:25 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I will do everything for you 04:26 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> http://3primetime3.wikia.com/wiki/Your_Rating 04:26 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Another stuff presented from me 04:28 It's more like a mean difficulty stuff. 04:29 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Hahahaha 04:29 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> But there is one difference 04:33 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> I bet CJAY is away unexpectedly, again! 04:33 He left 04:34 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> yep 04:34 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Edwin comes and leaves 04:34 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> And today Asew came and left and came and left... and left... 04:34 I know 04:39 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Well it is time for me to get busy with my ldc/fanon/blueprint related stuff. This will be important for the development of my upcoming fanon 04:39 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> See ya guys (I will come back around a few hours later) 04:40 See yoi 04:40 *you 2017 06 05